Starfox: New Blood
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: REBOOTED! Daniel Anderson, a young but bright human, joins the Starfox team. However when the team uncovers a plot by the late Andross, all hell breaks loose.
1. Crash landing

Author's note:

Thank you for trying this out! After I gave up on my first Fanfic: "Starfox Starknife deployments" I decided to try again at science fiction, without having the humans too overpowered. So I'm limiting it down to one human. I hope you enjoy!

Arrowheadlock presents

STARFOX

New Blood

Earth,

Western Montana USA

Whitetail ridge fire lookout.

0645 hours

-3rd person's POV-

Daniel Anderson, age 15, scanned the horizon for smoke as he switched on the FM radio. With no wildfires in sight Daniel turned on the stove and placed three eggs in it for his breakfast. After eating, he got ready for the day. Upon getting dressed in his US Forest Service uniform the teenager did a quick recount of his life to this point.

His life was interesting to say the least, considering that ever since he could walk and talk as an infant, he was able to almost learn anything by observing how it works, or even reading about it instantly. This scared his parents, so his mother took him to a psychologist for examination. They diagnosed him as a "mentally impaired" case since they didn't have any other category.

All throughout his childhood kids would pick on him because he was always in the alternative School room with the "retarded kids". The only reason he was in there is because he was handling and _PASSING_ 8th grade math when everyone else was still trying to memorise their times tables.

For the most part Dan was a castout, always neglected and turned down. Until he moved away from the city to live with his uncle in Montana, Then things couldn't have gone any better.

Daniels' uncle Peter Anderson was a good person, always making sure that Daniel had a new challenge to overcome. And Daniel loved him for it. The people in the small logging community took notice of Daniels' abilities. but instead of looking down at him they all welcomed his constant eagerness to learn, many with their own eagerness to teach. He soon joined Boy Scouts,earning the rank of Eagle Scout within three years.

After his Uncle, Robert Brule the owner of the towns little airport, was the closest Daniel had to a friend. Mainly because Robert was assembling a collection of WW2 weapons and aircraft, including the same P51-D Mustang he flew himself over Europe with the 357th fighter group. He even trained Daniel how to fly and shoot a rifle, even giving Daniel a M1 Garand rifle.

In summary, Daniel's life was the definition of lonely early on, Now he has a job as a lookout for the forest service and a pretty good life.

Slowly the day dragged on and soon Daniel found himself trying to chose whether to play the guitar or read a book, Soon reaching for the stringed instrument. After a few scales Daniel started to play one of his favorite songs: "Dueling banjos" Well the best he could without someone else playing the banjo. As his fingers flowed across the strings, the notes and chords harmonised into a beautiful sound. the song and the view around him blended into a peaceful scene. Until an unwelcome knocking sound broke it that is.

"Ah come on!" Daniel muttered as he set the guitar down, "I swear that woodpecker is trying to tick me off." Of course, as soon as Daniel stepped out onto the railing the bird flew away. Aw well it was about time to radio in a report anyway. . .

* * *

Sector Z Lylat System

0623 hours

-Krystal's POV-

"Your mission is simple Starfox," The Cornerian officer's words replayed through my head, "You've been hired to go to Sector Z and kill the Empire's forces there. Should be an easy task for a few hired guns like you yes?" It was no big secret that some of the Cornerian officers hated the team, but this one was different. His motivation was different it didn't make any sense. I probably should've warned Fox then before we took the job, but I stayed quiet, and now I regret it.

It was a set up, the Venomarions were waiting for us to arrive and attacked us. We broke formation and went separate ways to try and disperse the enemy's fire. it was working for now. I gasped as a laser streaked over my canopy missing my head by only three feet at most. My shields were down to 40% and I was out of nova bombs. Things did not look good.

"Peppy we need some help here NOW!" Fox yelled over the radio as I banked right trying to lose the fighters on my tail. Now things were turning desperate as some of the fighters chasing Slippy broke off and started to fire at me. Suddenly I saw a flash of green and then a welcome sight, The Beltino warp gate and several Cornerian battleships coming out of it.

"Hey Fox, out ride out is here!" Falco said over the radio as the enemy fighters started to retreat.

"Good," Fox replied, "Let's get outta here. Break off and head for the gate!" I turned my Arwing towards the gate putting all available power into the engines. Safety was so close, but my relief turned to horror as the Venomarions fired some new energy weapon at me. It impacted my Arwing and pain raced through my body causing me to scream out in pain before I fell unconscious.

I thought I was dead, but very slowly I was waking up. Summoning all my strength I was finally able to look around. My Arwing was in bad shape, my weapons, and tracking systems were offline, my life support was still working for a short time, and my navigation computer simply read "UNKNOWN LOCATION" Only one planet was within range, 3rd from the sun and had water and plantlife. It was my best chance for survival. upon approaching the planet I began to sense sentient life telepathically. Perhaps they will help me, or kill me. I transferred all the power I had left into the shields as I entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Earth,

Western Montana USA

Whitetail ridge fire lookout.

1928 hours

-Daniel's POV-

I looked up from my map as I heard a thundering sound. If there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight I better start making some hot chocolate and watch the lightning strikes. As I got up I noticed a reflection in the window and turned around. Well you don't see a meteor falling from the sky in your general direction everyday, so yeah, crap.

The meteor shot over the lookout tower and crashed two miles away in Grave Lake.

After catching my breath I got on the radio and called it in.

"Whitetail calling Home base, I got a meteor impact or something at Grave Lake, I'm going on the quad to check it out. Over"

"Eh, Roger that Whitetail, you may proceed, be careful Daniel." The radio operator called back.

I grabbed my jacket and my M1 before going down the stairs. I know that bringing a rifle would seem like overdoing it but the mountain lions have been more aggressive than normal, I've got the scars to prove it.

It took me about a half hour to get to the lake. The sun was down so I had to turn on the searchlight.

And that's when I saw the Alien ship in the lake slowly sinking. I waded through the water and climbed on top turning my hand held flashlight on. I saw the red winged fox decal on the side and I instantly made the connection. Starfox. What most people don't know is that I did play quite a few games at the "Cool kid Corner" which was basically an arcade with home consoles. Starfox was one of the few games that interested me, probably because of the whole dogfighting thing.

Deciding not to waste time thinking about it I climbed to the canopy and looked in.

Krystal was inside and seemed to be out cold, I could see her staff tucked alongside her leg and a blaster pistol at her waist. I probably should get her out, but the glass was strong so I had to bash it in with the stock of my rifle.

After I pulled her out and got her to shore I checked for a pulse and signs of shock. Her pulse was slow but that was to be expected. As for shock I couldn't really tell. I got her on the quad and went back to the tower.

When I brought her inside I set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her and decided to get to work on what and how to tell her when she comes to. My mind was confused as hell but I really had only one question: Krystal's here, How, why, and where is the rest of Starfox?

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


	2. Welcome to Earth

Cornaria

Beltino warp gate station

1043 hours

-Falco Lombardi's POV-

"Dad, did you factor in the ion particles?" Slippy and his father were working hard around the clock trying to come up with an answer to what happened to Krystal. Fox was being pretty hard on himself, first he lost his mother to illness, then his father to Andross, and now he was blaming himself for Krystal's death.

I really didn't know what to do to be honest, Fox wouldn't listen to me and I sucked at math and formulas and ion and whatever else so I couldn't help with Slippy's work. Crud, I felt pretty useless. I heard Slippy give an excited gasp and looked up. Slippy looked at his math again and handed it to his father.

"Nebula gas interference of course!" Beltino facepalmed as he entered some new stuff into the computer. The red lines and numbers turned green suddenly.

"Ah, green means good right?" I asked as stood up. Slippy nodded yes and switched on his comlink.

"Indeed it does Falco," Beltino explained, "Turns out that whatever hit Krystal simply "Charged" her Arwing when it hit the gate, putting her in a powerful and long warp tunnel. She's alive."

Earth

Western Montana USA

Whitetail ridge fire lookout.

1121 hours

-Krystal's POV-

I slowly managed to regain consciousness while trying to reach out with my telepathy for any threats. The land around my was full of life and gave a sense of peace. It reminded me of Cerina, my home, before disaster struck.

No, I pushed the painful memories to the back of my mind and instead focused on getting up. As I opened my eyes I realized that I was no longer in my Arwing, but in someone's home. I looked around and saw maps, books, and navigational equipment lying around on tables. My staff was lying on a bench nearby. I managed to get up into a sitting position and look around again. I decided to first grab my staff and then find my Arwing and see if I can't use the communications or something.

As I picked up my staff, I saw an envelope with the Starfox symbol drawn on it with a blue K. I probably shouldn't go ransacking this person's house but my curiosity got the better of me. As I opened the envelope several pieces of paper fell out, I picked up one and unfolded it. It was a blueprint for the Landmaster tank along with tactical data. The fact that an alien lifeform knew so much was a little scary. the rest of the folded pieces of paper were bios, maps, blueprints, and other data sheets telling about the Lylat system. The last piece of paper was different from the rest, it was a simple hand written letter, to me. I sat down back on the bed and started reading.

To Krystal of the Starfox team,

If you are reading this then I assume you can understand what I am saying. You and your

Arwing crashed into the lake NorthWest of the tower, I wouldn't recommend going back to it because it sank underwater while you're out. I will offer whatever help I can when I get back. But as you've probably realised by now is that I know a lot about you and the Starfox team, simply put Starfox is a video game series here on this planet. And a well done one at that. in this envelope is all of the info on Starfox I was able to get short notice.

I'll be back as soon as I can,

Daniel Anderson

PS: Welcome to Earth.

I sighed in relief, while this Daniel knew next to everything about the Lylat System. He wanted to help me and answer all my questions. That was a reassuring thought, and the fact that he was truthful about what he knew was comforting. While I wasn't exactly "safe" I was out of harms way for now.

I decided to stay here and wait for him. It was my best option. I sat down on the floor cross legged and began meditating. This planet was peaceful, unspoiled, and very calming. "Earth" as Daniel called it in his letter was probably the closest as I could get to, what was my home. Sauria was close, but the whole planet was a jungle. Fortuna had forests, but they were huge and empty. The rest of the planets didn't have natural forests. Here the trees were healthy and strong, the grass was green, and animals were scattered about. There didn't seem to be any reason to have a guard tower in the middle of it all, unless that's some sort of local construction style.

That's when I began to hear some sort of vehicle, Someone was coming. I reached out with my telepathy to "see" who and what their doing. His emotions seemed to be that of caring, yet confused. His thoughts were about me.

'How did she crash here? Is she injured? If she is, do I have the stuff I need to treat it? Is she awake? Did she get my note? Does she believe me?'

It is remarkable how much one can learn from another's thoughts, in this case I learned that he was really wanting to help me. Many of my doubts and worries seemed to disappear with this new knowledge. Still, I was nervous. His footsteps up the stairs told me one thing: It's now or never. . .

Earth

Western Montana USA

Whitetail ridge fire lookout.

1306 hours

-Daniel's POV-

I got up the stairs and looked in the window. Krystal was meditating in the corner, probably using her telepathy to read my mind. Krystal lowered her head in shame, confirming my hunch. Normally I wouldn't be too happy with that but given her current situation, I don't blame her for using it on a possible threat. If anything, her telepathy will make things go a lot easier.

I entered the tower and set my M1 and duffle bag down and simply turned around to face her.

"Whenever you're ready to talk Krystal, I'm ready." I calmly said as I opened up my history textbook. I wasn't going to force her to talk, I'll let her take her time. Finally after about twenty minutes, Krystal opened her eyes and stood up.

"I'm ready," Krystal finally spoke. I walked over and held my hand out.

"Good," I replied, "Name's Daniel Anderson, and let me properly say this: Welcome to Earth"

Krystal took my hand and shook it.

"Krystal, but you already knew that," She replied, "Thank you for being honest about it." I nodded before we both sat down.

"Now, first off are you OKay? nothing injured or something like that?" I asked, Krystal gave a small grin and shook her head no.

"I hope you don't mind but I've already read your mind." Krystal confessed, I suspected that she did so I spent the whole time reviewing knowledge in my head. Ideally Krystal would just be along for the ride. Within twenty minutes, Krystal had learned more history and geography then a high school graduate.

"Hey, I was hoping you would," I told her, "Saves me a lot of time and credit on my library card." I joked. (But really, the rental fees at the library are outrageous!)

Krystal gave a small giggle as she gathered the papers I've printed out for her.

"I was just hoping you could tell me a little more about this, It's odd." Krystal admitted as she looked at the Starfox concept and fan art. Some dating back to the original NES release.

"I guess I'll begin at the start, Starfox is one out of many game series made by a company called Nintendo," I began as I showed Krystal the Nintendo Logo on the covers of the games. "Nintendo released a revolutionary and at the time high quality game for the 16 bit Nintendo Entertainment System simply called "Starfox." Krystal nodded her head, signaling she was keeping up. "There were plans for a sequel called "Starfox 2" but it was canceled."

"Fast Forward a few years later into the 64 bit gaming era. Video games were much better and the graphics were a lot more tolerable. Nintendo was at the top of their game with recent games like the Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask. So Nintendo decided to remake Starfox, Enter :STARFOX 64 This is where Fox fought Andross from Cornaria to Venom. The game's fame was through the roof, and Fox McCloud had a lot of fans."

"The Lylat war, that was eleven years ago." Krystal commented, I just shrugged.

"Alright, well a few years later a man working for Nintendo went to another gaming company called Rare. Rare at the time was working on their own game called "Dinosaur Planet" which started a pair of foxes, a brother and a sister. The man from Nintendo saw what they were doing and offered them a deal stating that the brother shared some similarities to Fox. Rare agreed and quickly changed the game into Starfox Adventures, but because the game was so suddenly changed there was a lot of details left out. The brother and sister duo was replaced by Fox and well, you Krystal." Krystal looked up at me with a little blush, Finding out that in a way, she was supposed to be Fox's sister. I just shrugged it off, I mean rough drafts and final products are two different things.

"The next Star Fox game, my personal favorite, was called Star Fox Assault." I continued. "The opening shows Andrew and his forces making a stand above Fortuna before the Great Fox shows up and ends as Fox says thank you after the aparoids self destructed." Krystal sighed and made a small grin, looking back on her memories. I decided to have a little fun.

"Another cutscene shows what happened to Fox on Sauria after the mission, if you know what I mean." I teased as Krystal couldn't help but laugh out loud. Finally getting herself under control (for the most part) I carried on.

"The last Starfox game to be made was Starfox Command, which according to everyone who played it was a disgrace for it's multiple endings which include Star Wolf stealing the glory, Fox and Falco leaving the Lylat system, Androsses' grandson conquering Lylat, and probably the biggest nail on the coffin is what happens to you." I explained trying so hard not to let all my hatred for the game. I was about to continue but Krystal made a "stop" gesture.

"I know what happens to me, I've read it here." Krystal calmly explained as she showed me one of the pieces of paper I printed for her, "I've also read here that the Star Fox Fanbase labeled this game as non-canon, can you tell me what that means?" I had to do a double take to make sure that it wasn't a typo or something. In a relaxed sigh I leaned back into my chair.

"Non-canon is a term meaning "not a part of the real story" or "never existed plotwise" so in other words, this will never happen." I explained. Krystal, seemed reassured with that and began looking around the tower.

"So, enough about me for now," Krystal said as she stood up, "I want to know more about you Daniel, and about this planet. . ."


	3. Poll update

Poll status: 5.80 to 0.20 in favor of New Blood

Poll will close on March 30th (Sunday)

Arrowheadlock


End file.
